Demons and Ninjas
by demonlove101
Summary: A girl from another dimension is transferred into the YYH world in which she has seen every episode already. She uses ninja moves from the show Naruto to help her with her adventures with Yusuke and the gang. Hiei/OC Rated M mostly for fights
1. Prolog

Disclamer I don't own YYH but the OCis mine

I was just having the best dream of my life. It was about me and Hiei sparing each other. Both of us were sweating, my clothes were almost all gone from being torn to shreds (they covered up my private areas; just barley :P), and he was shirtless. He just pinned me down with one of his hands holding both of mine above my head and he pinned his legs to my legs so I couldn't escape. He was hovering over me while breathing in pants and it was SEXY!!! He was leaning down towards me ready to have a heavy make out session. His lips just barely touched mine when my mother banged on the door to get my butt out of bed. OOOOOOHHHHHH I just wanted to get her for that!

Me: _Well, another day living in this hell hole._  
I got out of bed and did my morning routine. Bath, teeth, hair, all that good stuff. Since it was Saturday I decided to go to the park. I didn't bother telling my so called parents about it.  
Me: _Not like they care anyway._  
I got to the park and sat on a bench nearby and watch everything around me. Children playing, couples making out under a tree, old folks feeding the birds; how I envied them; to be so carefree and not have to worry about anything.  
Me: _If only they know about the horrible world that some of us live in. Manly me. Huh I guess that there is only one person who can understand me. And that's you Hiei. Sadly you are just a fictional character thou.  
_I don't know how long I've been daydreaming, but it was now dark out. With no intention of returning home yet I stayed on the bench a little longer. I spotted a group of boys nearby. Some of them were looking my way. I could have sworn that most of them were checking me out. I just stayed put. BAD IDEA!! The group was walking my way and stopped right in front of me. I noticed that there were 5 of them; Easy prey for me.  
Guy1: Hey little lady how's about you come with us. We'll take good care of you.  
Me: No, you pig. Now get away from me.  
Guy2: Hey don't talk to the boss like that. Be grateful that he wants to have you. A lot of girls would love to be in your position.  
Me: Then go find one of those sluts. I'm not one of them.  
I stood up to walk away but one of the guys grabbed my upper arm to stop me from going anywhere.  
Guy3: I don't think you understand. We aren't asking you to come with us. It's a demand.  
He and his other pals pulled out pocket knives thinking that it will scare me into doing what they want. Yeah right.  
Me: You think that you frighten me with your little toys? Don't make me laugh.  
I grabbed the guy that was holding me and flipped him over with ease. The others were stunned and that was enough time for me to hit them in the chest. All of them were on the ground lying on their backs. I turned away but the guy I knocked down earlier was getting back up. So were the others.  
Me: _This is going to be tougher that I thought._  
And harder it was. They attacked me all at once. It was going to be a long night. After the fight [because I'm too lazy to describe it] I was worn out bad. I had scraps and cuts all over my body. I knew that they'll heal quickly thou. I limped away from the rubble of once was 5 boys further into the park near a pond. I collapsed on the ground and started to fade out. The last thing I thought of was that I wished that I was in another world before I was knocked out. At that moment a shouting star passed by.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: It's cliché I know, but it was all that I could think of.**


	2. Late at night in the park

Disclamer I don't own YYH but the OC is mine

Me: _Uh. What happen? Oh yeah, I beat up those guys. Why does everything look so big? The pond, I better wash my face._  
I go to the pond and look in the water after washing my face.  
Me: _WHAT THA?!?!?!?!?!? I LOOK LIKE I'M THREE YEARS OLD!?!?!?!?!?!? AND I LOOK DIFFERENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
My hair changed from light brown to pure white. My eyes also changed from blue to light gold.  
Woman: Little girl are you ok?  
Me: _Better_ _play my part until I figure out what is going on_. No. I'm lost and I don't have a home to go to.  
Woman: Oh you poor thing. Come with me. I'll take good care of you.  
She grabs my hand and starts walking back where she came from.  
Me: But I don't want to be a burden to you or your family.  
Woman: Don't worry dear. I can't have any children of my own and you don't have a home so I'm going to be you new mother. You won't be a burden what so ever.

She comes up to a car and it's a limo.  
Me: _I'm_ _going_ _to love and hate this new mother._  
I do find out later that she is a wealthy business woman and I become the heir to her fortune. I also find out that I'm in a different world because I made friends with Yusuke and Keiko. So I have to go through puberty again and I still have my cold attitude. Hey what can I say? It just stuck with me.


	3. 11 years later at a Junior High School

Disclamer I don't own YYH but the OC's are mine

Speakers: Yusuke Urameshi report to mister Takanaka's office immediately.  
Keiko: You sure he's there?

Keiko has long brown hair with matching brown eyes. She is in the girls school uniform which gives of the sailor suite look. It's blue and it has long sleeves with a yellow ribbon that goes around neck line. The skirt stops just before the knees. It also consists of brown shoes and white knee socks. I open the door to the roof of the school

Me: Positive.

My white hair is now long and in a pony/bun with a gold clip holding it in place. My eyes have gotten sharper and colder, but both Keiko and Yusuke don't mind. I also have a tattoo on my left arm because I felt like it. I'm not in the same uniform as Keiko. I am in the boy's uniform. There was no way I was going to be in a skirt. The boy's uniform is a blue button up shirt with blue pants.  
Speakers: Urameshi! Can you hear me?  
Yusuke: Hey. Nice skirt.

Yusuke has slick black hair that has too much hair gel and his eyes are brown. He is in the boy's uniform too only it's green.  
Keiko: All the girls have to wear these.  
Me: Ahem.  
Keiko: Except you of course Senshi. [Pronounce sin-she. It literally means fighter]

Me: Thank you.  
Yusuke pulls out a piece of candy and flicks it to his mouth. Keiko grabs it before it's in his mouth.  
Keiko: Just like all the boys have to wear blue jumpsuits which I notice you're not.  
Yusuke: Oh give me a break Keiko. I look better in green.  
Keiko: Maybe I'd be more tolerant Yusuke if I could see you in school more than once every ten days!  
Yusuke just yawns.  
Me: Cut him some slake Keiko.  
Keiko: NO! He gives our class a horrible attendance average which gets me in trouble as the class representative and plus he won't even be able to graduate middle school! Sometimes I think that he doesn't care about anyone but himself and then he doesn't even do that right. You hear me Yusuke?  
Yusuke is behind her.  
Yusuke: Nice uniform. It's lacy.  
Keiko smacks his face so hard he was sent about five feet away from her.  
Kekio: Yusuke you perv! People like you should be strung up in the street!  
Yusuke wobbles around to the door.  
Me: Hehehehe!  
Keiko: Dumb boy! Hasn't grown up a bit since he was four years old!  
We were walking down the stairs into the halls to get to class.  
Me: That was great Keiko.  
Friend1: Keiko? Is he gone?  
Keiko: Why are you ducking around the corner?  
Me: _Do you really need to ask?  
_Friend1: Be...Because we're scared of the great Urameshi.  
Friend2: I don't see how you two can actually talk to him.  
Friend1: Aren't you just terrified of what he might do to you two? Or even worse what people might say of it?  
Keiko: Not really.  
Me: Can't say that I care.  
Keiko: He just wants you to think that he's dangerous. On the inside he's more like a lamb.  
Friend2: Yeah but you haven't heard the latest news about him girls. He's super tough and he kills for fun.  
Friend1: Yeah and if you cross him he'll whistle for two thousand bad guys. With guns!  
Keiko: Come on Yusuke doesn't even know how to whistle.  
Friend2: What?!  
Keiko: Besides Yusuke couldn't order around two people let alone two thousand.  
Me: He doesn't have many friends.  
Friend1: Not what I heard.  
Friend2: Yeah I think we would know.  
Me: _Yeah right. You know as much as a fly._  
I grip my hand into a tight fist from anger at the two girls. Suddenly my cell phone starts to ring.  
Me: Huh? Hello?  
Keiko: Who is it?  
Me: THEY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!  
Both of Keiko's other friends yelp and the anger in my voice.  
Me: UUUHHHHH!!! I'll be over right away. Keiko can you do me a favor?  
Keiko: Sure I'll tell the teachers.  
Me: You know me too well my friend. See ya!  
Keiko: Bye!  
In front of the school I was going on a rant on what the call was for.  
Me: I can't believe this is happening. Huh? Oh! Mister Takanaka.  
Takanaka: Miss Curassow? Mind telling me why you are leaving school grounds?  
Me: An enemy company is trying to buy out mine. I'm not going to let that happen on my watch. Oh by the way you're holding an ear.  
Takanaka: Huh? What?  
He looks at the ear and freaks out.  
Yusuke: It's just a toy old man. Thanks for the visit. Now leave me alone.  
Me: Leaving early again Yus?  
A limo pulls up.  
Yusuke: Yeah. You have a meeting?  
Me: I wish.  
I get in the limo.  
Me: See ya!  
Yusuke: Later.  
I was now being driven to the Curassow Company Building. [Long story short I'm now like Seto Kaiba. Not as cold, but just as determined. I have no parents, but my parents were sweet not evil and my company deals with electronics]  
Me: Shia. What's the damage?  
Shia is one of the people that works for me. The people that work at my mansion are all girls. Shia is my limo driver. She has medium brown hair with big brown eyes. She likes to wear the maid's uniform that was given to her. The easiest way to describe it is a Lolita outfit.  
Shia: Well Miss Senshi the Amatory Company has bought at least 20% of our share and growing. The owner of the Company is waiting in your office as we speak to talk about the new partnership.  
Me: That's it! Get Darcy online now. We have work to do.  
Shia: Right away Miss Senshi.  
A TV screen rolls down from the roof of the car and Darcy, co-owner and friend, appears on the screen. Darcy is also a fox demon that decided to live in the human realm with me and my parents before they died. Darcy, in her human form, has long, light brown hair with light green eyes. She is wearing a long read shirt with a medium black skirt. I pull out my laptop and begin working.  
Me: Darcy can you hear me?  
Darcy: Loud and clear boss!  
Me: How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Senshi.  
Darcy: Right Senshi. Won't happen again. What do you need?  
Me: I need you to infiltrate Amatory's share and buy out the company swift and fast.  
Darcy: Yes ma'am!  
Me: We need to stop them once and for all!  
Ten minutes later and two minutes from the building.  
Me: Darcy how's it coming?  
Darcy: Nearly done...Finished. Congratulations Senshi, you now own 54% of Amatory's business.  
Me: 54% Good work Darcy. Remind me to give you a raise.  
Darcy: Anything for you Miss.

Darcy hangs up and the TV goes back into the roof.  
Me: Now out let's go and talk to the newly fired executive.  
The car stops and I step out and walk to my office. A few minutes later...  
Executive: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOST MY COMPANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: Is something wrong executive?  
Executive: YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BOUGHT OUT MY COMPANY!!!!!!!!  
Me: Well that's what you get when you try to mess with my company. Oh by the way. You're fired.  
Executive: What!?  
Me: Security!  
Executive: No! This isn't how it was suppose to happen. NOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
Darcy: That was excellent Senshi.  
Me: I do my best.  
I hear an ambulance go by.  
Me: Can it be?  
Darcy: Senshi is something wrong?  
Me: No. Darcy we're going to take a little trip to the hospital.  
Darcy: Huh?


	4. At the hospital

Disclamer I don't own YYH but the OC's are mine

Darcy: Are you sure that you want to do this miss?  
Me: I have too much money as it is. I can afford to give away my money.  
Darcy: But you've never done something like this befo...It's time isn't it.  
Me: Yes it is. I hope that it's alright with you that you will be taking over the Company now.  
Darcy: But you still will be able to help me when needed right?  
Me: Of course and remember no one is to know about this.  
I open a door to a patience room.  
Me: I'm sorry to interrupt, but is the kid alright?  
Mother: You're Senshi Curassow! Yes my boy is fine.  
Outside Yusuke [Who is now a ghost] and Botan are listening. Botan is the grim reaper, but is nothing like one. She has blue hair with bubble gum pink eyes. She is also wearing a pink kimono. Her attitude is as every preppy girl should be.  
Yusuke: Hey what's Senshi doing here?  
Botan: Senshi? Oh Senshi Curassow! Yes I know her. She's a wealthy business woman and is very kind, but can be mean when she needs to.  
Yusuke: No kidding she can throw a mean right hook. I can still feel the beating she gave me.  
Doctor: Miss Curassow may I ask what you are doing here?  
Me: I heard that a friend of mine saved a boy for the cost of his own. I'm going to pay my respect tonight at his house. Oh! Here for you.  
I hand the mother a little wad money.  
Mother: Thank you Miss Curassow.  
Me: It's no problem.  
I look outside the window and SEE Botan and Yusuke.  
Darcy: Miss Senshi we must go.  
Me: Right.  
Later that night at Yusukes house I went to pay my respect.  
Me: Hey Yus. I just want to tell you that what you did for that boy, well that was really brave of you. I just wish that you would still be here with us. You were like the older brother I never had. Well later Yus, I'll see you around.  
Yusuke: You were like the little sister I never had too Senshi. Later.  
I got in the limo and drove off.  
Shia: So Miss Senshi is it time?  
Me: Yes it's time.

Two weeks later after Yusuke was revived and completed his first mission [Without knowing it], things seemed to be normal.  
Yusuke: I guess you're right. Not much has changed.  
Keiko: But you've been so nice to them.  
Yusuke: Uh maybe I should've stayed dead. Uh? Kuwabara?  
Kuwabara: I hear ya. Life's a drag. But don't worry. You'll be in ghost land soon. After I put you there myself. Hehehehe.  
Kuwabara is a friend of Yusuke, but will never admit it. He is always trying to beat up Yusuke, but never succeeds. He has orange, Elvis hair and wears the boy's uniform.  
Guyfriend1: Kuwabara shouldn't you be thanking him for rescuing your kitten?  
Kuwabara: I'll thank him as soon as I'm finished beating him up!  
You come out of your limo and run up to the gang.  
Me: Hey guys long time no see.  
Keiko: Senshi you're back!  
Yusuke: Back? Back from what?  
Me: Oh Yus! I didn't think the rumors were true, but they are. Welcome back. And to answer your question earlier I was on a business trip for two weeks. I got back yesterday.  
Yusuke: Not much has changed at all.  
Yusuke then gets hit on the head.  
Takanaka: Don't be foolish. First period begins in one and a half minutes. I'm sure you'll be in your set by then.  
Yusuke: Damn it. Takanaka! I'm thinking I'm goanna have to skip.  
Keiko: You could at least go your first day back.  
Kuwabara: Yeah I thought you'd be smarter after being dead. Right?  
His gang: Right!  
Yusuke: Oooh that was cute.

Me: _Hehe I can't wait for tonight._


	5. Later that night in the woods

**Disclamir I do not own YYH I only own the OCs**

Hiei: If the sword can make demons from trees just think what it make from humans. I say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them. Imagine razing an entire demon army.  
Hiei is a demon. He stands on the shorter end, but don't be fooled by his size. His black hair defies the laws of gravity and has a white starburst in the middle. He wears all black with a white scarf around his neck as well as a white bandana around his forehead. His eyes are a dark crimson that can pierce anyone's soul.  
Gouki: I like the way you think Hiei. If we teach them to eat souls I even know how to feed them all. The Orb of Bas hehehehe.  
Gouki is also a demon. **[Of what I don't know they never really tell you what he is]** He has short brown hair and is wearing a green t-shirt with blue pants. His body is that of a body builder.  
Hiei: And once the moon becomes full we can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly get complete control. Isn't that right?!  
Kurama: Sorry. I must withdraw from this alliance.  
Kurama is a demon as well. He has radiant red hair that flows down his back accenting his emerald green eyes. His outfit consists of a pink/maroon jacket with pink/maroon pants. He is currently leaning against a tree.  
Both: What?!  
Hiei: What is that suppose to mean? Surly you're not dropping out of the game when we've come this far?  
Kurama: Yes.  
Hiei: You coward. Your years of hiding yourself in this human world have made you just like them spineless and ready to be walked on.  
Gouki: I don't give a flip if he leaves but he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror.  
Kurama: I can't. I have great need for it myself first.  
Gouki: Alright. THEN I'LL PUNCH IT OUT OF YA!!!!!!!!  
Yusuke: Excuse me neighbors.  
All: Huh?  
Yusuke: Couldn't help but notice that there's no rain falling here. Maybe the next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip.  
Hiei: Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts?  
Gouki: Give us your name.  
Yusuke: Oh thank you. Hoped you'd asked. Hello boys. The name's Yusuke. I'm a Spirit Detective.  
Gouki: Spirit Detective?  
Hiei: Don't worry he's just one of Koenmas fools. He must have been the only human they could round up his spirit energy is pathetic.  
Voice: Then how about try me on for size?  
All: What?  
Voice: Up here boys.  
All the boys looked up in a tree and saw a girl with white hair, that is in a braid and the braid is in a bun, sitting on a branch [She is wearing what Kakashi wears, mask and all (even the scar on his eye) just no head plate on the headband or Sharingan]  
Hiei: Are you another one of Koenmas fools?  
Voice: Now why would I be working for a toddler? I'm my own woman. I come and go as I please. Killing demons is just part of the fun.  
Gouki: Tell us your name little lady.  
She got real offended by that.  
Voice: LITTLE LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU LITTLE LADY! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
She hits him right in the jaw and he skids five feet back. Seems like someone doesn't like to be called little. **[Reminds me of Ed from FMA]**  
Hiei: How was that human able to do that?  
Voice: I'm not your average human and to answer the big offs question earlier you can call me Ninja.  
Yusuke: Ninja? What kind of name is that?  
Ninja: The best that you'll get out of me Yusuke.  
Yusuke: HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!!!  
Ninja: You said it earlier. Idiot.  
Yusuke: Oh...Hey!!!!!!  
Kurama turned around and started to leave.  
Yusuke: Hey! Where are you going?  
Kurama: Sorry. I don't have time to be arrested.  
Hiei: STOP KURAMA YOU CANT JUST WALK OUT ON OUR PLAN!!  
Hiei jumped into the air and essentially disappeared.  
Yusuke: Hey don't leave yet you guys I just got here.  
Ninja: I think they're gone.  
Yusuke: So much for manners.  
Gouki: Hehehehe. Don't feel bad kid I'm much more polite than those two brats. I'll turn myself in nice and neat if I can't rip off your head!  
Ninja: Well that's reassuring.  
Yusuke: Heh sound like a deal just don't pull my hair. Hey Ninja want to help?  
Ninja: Sure why not. As I said before killing demons is fun. But only if you need it.  
Yusuke: Gee thanks.  
Gouki: Hehehehe. But if you don't mind waiting I need a little snack.  
He pulls out the orb.  
Yusuke: What'd a mean?  
Gouki: I find this orb very useful I never have to cook any more. Mumhm. People don't realize how hard it is to eat human souls; you gotta cook the human so they taste good, but not enough to kill them. But this it takes all the guess work out of it. Pull it from the body still alive so all you get is good clean soul.  
Yusuke: Is that...Is that the little kid?  
Gouki: They're the best.  
He eats the soul and Yusuke gets very mad.  
Yusuke: MONSTER! SPIT HIM OUT!!!!!!!!  
Runs at him and knees him in the stomach.  
Ninja: Ouch. That had to hurt.  
The sprit came out of Gouki's mouth. Yusuke hits him in the face and KOed him.  
Yusuke: Heh. And that's a knock out.  
Ninja: Not bad.  
The soul disappeared and where it was sunny was now raining.  
Yusuke: That's right little boy you're safe now just fly on home to your body.  
He picks up the orb and turns towards Ninja.  
Yusuke: Two more to go.  
Gouki suddenly appeared behind Yusuke. Ninja was safe off to the side.  
Gouki: For a human you're pretty descant. Thou not as much as Ninja girl.  
Yusuke: What's your problem? Get back on the ground I hit you too hard for you to be on your feet.  
Gouki started to transform into a Kyuukonki (key-u-con-key); basically he's a demon that eats human souls **[But what kind of demon again I don't really know]** His shirt rips off during the transformation revealing his skin that turned tan and that the muscles on his body has grown and are more defined. His lower k9s have grown exceedingly past his lip and if that weren't enough he has five horns growing out of his head!  
Yusuke: I think I'm in trouble.  
Gouki slashed at Yusuke knocking him to the ground.  
Yusuke: Next time I see Koenma I have got to remember to ask him how to fight monsters!  
Gouki: Easy kid you run away.  
He pulls a tree out of the ground and swings it at Yusuke hitting him.  
Yusuke: Hey Ninja think you can give me a hand?  
Ninja starts clapping her hands.  
Yusuke: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!!!!!!!!  
Yusuke tries to reach the orb that fell out of his hand. He looks at his hand and remembers something.  
Yusuke: That's right the Spirit Gun thing. Hey it's not working! _Koenma: You can only use it once a day. _**[Just some information on Koenma he's the ruler of Spirit world and is a toddler in fancy robs…enough said] **Damn it! Mister Iwamoto screws me once again!  
Gouki: Do you know what the best spices for a soul are?  
He gets right up to Yusuke.  
Gouki: Some fear and a dash of pain hehehehehehe.  
Yusuke: _I'm really gonna die! Again! Come on Yusuke you better think of something quick!_  
Gouki: That soul you let go was my dinner. And I'm very hungry! Gouki hits Yusuke and he goes flying about ten feet.  
Gouki: I'll just have to eat you instead.  
Yusuke tries to get up but falls down.  
Gouki: Oh. I've forgotten how fragile human are. Don't let me hit you too hard now.  
Gouki kneels on the ground ready to tackle him.  
Gouki: I mean I hate to bruise the meat!  
Gouki charges to Yusuke, kicks him in the stomach, rams him into a tree, elbows him in the chest knocking the wind out of him, and grabs his head to straggle him.  
Gouki: Suffer but don't die.  
Yusuke: _I can't move! He's gonna eat me alive!_  
Voice1: Come on everyone I found a clearing we'll camp here for the night.  
Voice1-1: Let's not sleep I want to find that monster. My pack of big dogs are hungry.  
Gouki: What!? I hate big dogs.  
Voice1-2: No lets rest. I'm tired of carrying all these weapons.  
Yusuke: That voice...  
Gouki: Sorry kid you're not worth the run-in with the local villagers so I'll have to let you live. Now be smart and stay away from me!  
Gouki throws Yusuke to the ground and runs away.  
Voice1: Hurry up everybody I think I see someone! He's right up there!  
Voice2: Hang in there Yusuke. I'll try to heal you as best as I can.  
Yusuke: Who are yo...?  
Yusuke goes unconscious wondering who said that they will heal him.


	6. Next morning

**Disclamir I do not own YYH I only own the OCs**

You: UUUUUHHHHH. So much paper work.  
Darcy: Well if you didn't go "out" last night than you could have finished them.  
You: Oh shut up!  
Darcy: By the way I did what you asked for and found Mrs. Minamino in the hospital. Here are the papers.  
You: Thank you.  
Darcy: Are you going to help your friend tonight?  
You: No. I know that he can handle himself. Tomorrow thou I will visit Mrs. Minamino.  
Darcy: What will you say when you meet your friend?  
You: Oh. Something.  
The next day Yusuke went to meet Kurama at the hospital to find out what was going on. They were already talking when you arrived at the hospital.  
Doctor: Yes she's right this way.  
You: Thank you.  
You open the door to see Yusuke and Kurama, but you "don't know" him.  
You: Hey Yus.  
Yusuke: Senshi! What are you doing here? And how did you find me?  
You: I have a tracking chip on you.  
Yusuke: What!? Really?!  
You: No you idiot! Your mother told me where you were.  
Yusuke: Oh.  
Kurama: Ahem.  
Yusuke: Oh! Senshi this is my new friend Ku...  
Kurama: Shuichi. It's a pleasure to meet the CEO of the Curassow Company.  
You: Wow. You sure are sweet.  
Shiori: Who is this Shuichi?  
Kurama: It's Miss Curassow.  
Shiori: My, my. I'm certainly getting a lot of guess today.  
You: Mrs. Minamino are you feeling alright?  
Shiori: Yes I'm feeling just fine thank you.  
You: Yus, Keiko has been wondering where you are.  
Yusuke: What!? Oh man!  
You: Yus whatever you are doing just be careful ok. I don't want Keiko to be sad again. Or your mother. When you were injured last time she phoned me at least twelve times.  
Yusuke: Right. Look I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to me ok.  
You: Fine. See ya Yus.  
You close the door but stand by it to listen in on what they might say.  
Kurama: Yus?  
Yusuke: That's her nickname she gave me. When she's mad at me she says Yusuke. She's the only one that does it to.  
You: Hehe.


	7. At school the next day on the roof

**Disclamir I do not own YYH I only own the OCs**

You: I'm sure he's up here. He always is.  
Keiko: Oh. There you are Yusuke. Mister Takanaka's looking for you. You're the only one in class that hasn't turned in his book report.  
Yusuke: Gee. That makes sense cause I'm the only one fighting evil!  
Botan: Hard to balance school and work huh.  
Keiko: Huh?  
Yusuke: Do you mind!?  
Botan: Hehe. No not really. Miss Keiko it's so nice to meet you in my own body. I just want to say how great a person you are. When I saw you running through those flames to save Yusuke I just about melted in my shoes.  
You: What...the?  
Keiko: Do...I know you?  
Botan: I hope you don't mind me speaking through your mother, but with his spirit energy...  
Yusuke smacks her in the back of her head.  
Botan: What was that for!?  
Yusuke: They don't know anything about you or Spirit World! Play it cool ok!  
Botan: Oh that's right! But if you ask me things are about to get complicated if you don't tell them soon. Alright I'll see you after school.  
You: Tell us what soon?  
Yusuke: Damn. She just had to bring ya'll in on this didn't she!?  
Keiko: Yusuke bring us in on what?  
Yusuke: Well it's gonna be a long, long story. Let's talk about it later ok?  
Keiko: Oh...Well I just came to tell you about the book report so you wouldn't get in trouble.  
Both of you turn to leave.  
Yusuke: Hold on Keiko don't leave yet I want to talk to you.  
Keiko: You do!?  
Yusuke: How'd you like to...do my homework?  
You: Is that the only thing she's good for now?!  
Yusuke: Well me and Botan are going to be busy today.  
Keiko: Is that a fact!  
Yusuke: Hey! It's not what you think!  
He gets kicked HARD in the stomach and is thrown back near the fence.  
You: Back up Yusuke. Keiko doesn't want to listen to you right now. And frankly neither do I.  
You walk away from him.  
Yusuke: Girls come back!  
On a far away building Hiei watched the scene before him through his Jagan.  
Demon: Keiko Yukimura. Classmate and childhood friend of Yusuke Urameshi. She appears to be his closes link.  
Hiei: Perfect. With a little help from her I'll be quite entertained. Tell me about the other girl.  
Demon: She is Senshi Curassow. Also classmate and childhood friend. As well as owner of the Curassow Company.  
Hiei: So the detective actually has a CEO as a friend.  
Demon: Not only that, she is also known for fighting.  
Hiei: Fighting?  
Demon: Yes. In the underground she is a very well fighter. People even gave her a name.  
Hiei: Is the name Ninja?  
Demon: No they call her Demon because her strength is not human. Some even say that this Ninja you speak of is her personal bodyguard.  
Hiei: Well. This CEO just got my interest.  
After school with the girls.  
Keiko: _Yusuke: She just had to bring ya'll in on this didn't she...Well it's gonna be a long, long story...Well me and Botan are going to be busy today. _I hate boys.  
You were walking a little bit behind her.  
You: Keiko just stop thinking about him. When we get to my house were going to forget all about him ok?  
Walk past Hiei.  
Hiei: You needn't worry Keiko.  
Keiko starts to turn around wondering how he knew her name.  
Hiei: He likes you well enough!  
Hiei slashes at her with the sword and Keiko falls to the ground.  
You: KEKIO!!!!!!!!!  
Hiei: Don't think you're getting out of this.  
He slashes at you but you dodge it very easily.  
You: Who are you and what did you do to Keiko!?  
Hiei: Hehe. You're good. You actually dodge my attack.  
You: ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!  
Hiei: Listen girl I'm only going to say this once. I know you have communication to a person named Ninja. Tell her to come to warehouse number one by the docks or you will never see your friend Keiko again. Understand?  
You: Loud and clear.  
Hiei: Good girl. Just don't screw it up.  
You: I just have one question.  
He grabs Keiko and throws her over his shoulder.  
Hiei: What?  
You: If you wanted Ninja why not kidnap me as well?  
Hiei: I have information on you and if you went missing I would have more than I want of authorities on my back. It would bring too much attention. Just make sure she comes or your friend will die.  
He then disappears.  
You: Oh. I will.  
You run as fast as you can to your mansion while phoning for Darcy.  
You: Darcy I need you to get my outfit out and ready for me...He took Keiko and Yusuke's assistant will need some help saving her...Alright thank you.  
You finally get to your mansion and quickly get to work.  
**[Right now all you need to know is that it is a big mansion, I will give a more detailed description much later in the story because until then this is the only time it is mentioned]**  
You: Alright Hiei. As hot as you are you don't go and hurt my friends.  
That night you went to the dock..................as Ninja. You quietly snuck in and listen to what was going on.  
Hiei: Hehehehe. I'm glad you're so enthused. The game will be more exciting this way.  
Yusuke: WHAT GAME!?  
Hiei: The hilt of this sword is hollow. Contained inside is the only antidote to stop the swords effect. If you get the sword the girl will live. Fun right? Think of it as a little game of tag...  
Yusuke jumped up ready to hit Hiei.  
Hiei: HUH!?  
Yusuke hits Hiei in the face as well as you. Hiei thou flips over and lands on a crate.  
Hiei: _Faster than I thought. And look who showed up._  
Yusuke: Ninja!? What are you doing here!?  
You: Hiei threatened one of your friends Yusuke and I can't let her get hurt.  
Yusuke: Well you're too let for that. He already hurt Keiko!  
You: Not her. Your other friend Senshi.  
Yusuke: WHAT!? HER TOO!?  
You: Don't worry Yusuke. She's safe. You handle Hiei and I'll help your friend.  
Hiei: Not so fast Ninja. I summand you here so I can destroy you!  
You: Well you'll have to kill Yusuke first.  
You jump down from the crate and went to help Botan.  
You: Hey need some help?  
Botan: Who are you?  
You: Just call me Ninja. I can't heal your friend but I can heal your chakra.  
Botan: Chakra? What?  
You: Oh that's right what you call spirit energy I call chakra.  
You put both of your hands hovering over Botan's back and your hands start to glow green.  
Botan: Wait now I know where I saw you before!  
You: Hum?  
Botan: Before I found Yusuke in the forest you were doing something to him. Wow. That feels good.  
You: That's right I was healing Yusukes mussels. I still can't heal bones on other people.  
Botan: Then what about now?  
You: Energy is completely different.  
That's when you feel Hiei's energy spike and you turned around to see what was going on. You were completely stunned. Hiei was transforming into his demon self. His skin turned green and a lot of eyes were appearing all over his body. It was so sexy you couldn't take your eyes off of him. Let's just say you were thinking some naughty thoughts right now. Don't worry Hiei was too into the fight to read your mind.  
Botan: HEY! NINJA! I NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE!  
You: Oh! Sorry Botan!  
Botan: Wait...a minute...I...never gave...you my...Huh...name.  
You: I...ya heard Yusuke say it!!!  
While you were healing Botan you tried to listen in on the fight.  
You: Wait I sense someone near by...What happened after...Oh no!  
Botan: What! What is it?!  
You: It's nothing to concern yourself with. Just keep that eye closed.  
You turned around while still concentrating on Botan to see what was going on. Yusuke was tied up in red energy rings looking like he was trapped. Hiei lifted him up and threw him hard to the ground. You couldn't hear what they were saying but you had a pretty good idea about what. The shadow sword levitated and went straight to Hiei's hand. You watched him standing there taking to Yusuke. You wanted to help Yus but you needed to help Botan more. Hiei suddenly charged at Yusuke with the intent to kill. You almost got up to get stabbed yourself but someone beat you to it. It was Kurama! You let out a breath that you didn't know you were holding. Watching the fight on TV was one thing, but seeing it in real life was completely different. Kurama was stabbed in the stomach but you knew he would be alright. You saw Kurama put his hand on the sword and moved it back cutting himself. With the newly drawn blood he splashed some on Hiei's Jagan eye. Hiei stumbled back desperately trying to get the blood off of his eye. The bindings on Yusuke disappeared so he was free. Yusuke and Kurama talked for a little bit. Kurama cringed at the pain that was inflicted upon him. Kurama slowly but surely made his way to you, Botan, and the KOed Keiko.  
Kurama: What? I know you.  
You: Nice to see you too. Last I saw you was in a forest.  
Kurama: Is there anything that I can do?  
You: As of right now no. But we may need your help later. You can rest as of right now.  
Kurama: _Her sent. I've only smelled it once. Huh? Can it be?! Yes it's Senshi!! She is full of surprises. Who knew that the head of the Curassow Company is able to fight of demons. I wonder if she will tell her friends. Whatever the reason for not telling them I'm sure she will when she's ready.  
_You felt another energy spike and looked back. Hiei was then shot in the back with Yusuke's spirit gun. Hiei fell down to the ground in defeat and exhaustion. Yusuke grabbed the sword and went towards Keiko. He took the hilt of the sword and slowly put the antidote in Keiko's mouth. The eye on her forehead disappeared. Keiko was safe from becoming a demon.  
Yusuke: Good bye Keiko monster.  
Botan: She's going to recover.  
Yusuke: I hope so. Thanks for all the help Ninja. Same with you Kurama. How do you feel?  
Kurama: Good I guess. I avoided the organs at least.  
You: I can help with that.  
Like with Botan your hands glowed green around Kuramas wound. The wound started to heal up nicely.  
Kurama: Incredible. You would defiantly come in handy in fights.  
You: Thank you.  
Yusuke: Cool.  
Botan: I still can't believe what you did Yusuke.  
Yusuke: Why not?  
Botan: Why didn't you tell me the spirit gun can bounce off mirrors. When did you learn that?  
Yusuke: Mmmmm. About ten minutes ago.  
Botan: WHAT!!  
Yusuke: Hiei was way too fast. I knew he be able to dodge the spirit gun unless I could shoot him from behind. That's when I spotted the Forlorn Hope in the corner and I thought hey I'll give it a try.  
Kurama: You...Weren't certain?  
Yusuke: Well one time in science class they bounced light off of a mirror and I thought it might be the same.  
Botan: Might! You risked our lives on a might!  
You: What exactly would you have done if that chakra didn't bounce of the mirror?  
Yusuke: Get chopped into pieces I guess. Wait...what's cat-tra?  
You: Chakra. I guess it's the same as what you call spirit energy.  
Kurama: All the while we've been thinking you were a brilliant strategist. Really you're just a lucky fool.  
Yusuke: Hey watch it fox boy. Mmm what's that word mean anyway!?  
You: A strategist is someone who uses his brain Yusuke.  
Yusuke: HEY!!!!  
Botan: Now, now children.  
The next day Keiko still doesn't know about Botan and you pretend to not know. It's always so funny to see that Keiko always beats him even though they aren't really fighting.


End file.
